Congratulations
by dream18writer
Summary: Inojin want to congratulate Himawari but someone gets in the way. Will he be able to tell her?


**Author's note:** _Ok so it has been a while since I have written anything really but I just had to write this after finding out about what is in Boruto novel 5 "The Last Day at the Ninja Academy!". Hope you like this._

**End of Author's note**

* * *

It is a very special day for a young ninja named Himawari. That day was the day she finally started the academy. Everyone in her family expected so much from her, especially since, like Borute, she was capable of using many ninjutsu. However unbeknownst to her there was someone else who wanted to congratulate her. The young ninja had long admired Himawari for her dedication and shining smile, he also had a small crush on her and this person was Inojin.

Outside her house he was hiding not wanting to be seen by her family since he was extremely nervous and a bit embarrassed too. Plus he did not want to cause further complication between him and Boruto. Boruto had long suspected that Inojin liked Himawari and Inojin did not want to confirm anything yet. Especially since he knew Boruto and Naruto would give him a hard time about it. For now Inojin was fine with just admiration and a hidden crush.

After Himawari finally left the house Inojinn decided to use this time to congratulate her on entering the academy but much to his annoyance Boruto decided to walk her there for her first day.

"Come on Boruto!" Inojin whispered in annoyance.

Since he knew Boruto would follow her all the way to the academy Inojin decided to wait until the end of the day to congratulate her. In disappointment he walked off to get something to eat. While there is also meet up with Cho-cho and decided to rant to her about it. Cho-cho knew of his crush and unlike everyone else she would not tease him about it, much. He complained about how he has to wait till the end of the day to congratulate her. He also complained about how annoying and clingy he was to his sister. Cho-cho just listened to him and when he was finally done with his rant she spoke.

"Can't say I blame him. I mean Himawari is pretty popular around town." Cho-cho said.

"I know. I mean she is cheerful, creative, talented, and has such a nice smile." Cho-cho listened but after he was done, she gave him a look that made him embarrassed. "Anyway . It's not like she is defenseless."

"True but you also have to think about how nervous she might be on her first day. She is the only daughter of the Hokage and don't forget how Boruto was treated at first."

Inojin thought about it and figured Cho-cho was right. As annoying as that was he couldn't argue about it. After that he decided to try and get off topic so they both just chatted for a while before Inojin left to kill the remaining time he had till Himawari was finished.

While walking around he thought maybe he could get a small congratulations gift but wasn't sure what to get. It couldn't be to big or flashy since it was just for entering an academy but it couldn't be so simple that it almost seems like there was no thought into it. Inojin just walked around aimlessly until he finally made it home. By this time it was almost time for the academy to let out and he thought he would just have to go giftless which he wasn't opposed to. He just thought it would be nice.

Through the window Ino saw her son looking defeated so she stepped outside and asked, "What wrong Inojin?"

"Nothing, just wanted to give Himawari a congratulations gift but couldn't find anything."

"For Himawari? Hmmmm." Ino smirked at her son because despite him never saying so she knew of his crush. "In that case how about a sunflower. I know for a fact she likes them."

"A sunflower?' Inojin thought about. "I guess it is better than nothing."

"Oh come on it is the perfect gift!" She said in excitement. She then went over to the sunflowers and grabbed the biggest and brightest one she could find and handed it to her son. "Now go! The academy should be out around now!" then she practically pushed Inojin out the door.

Inojin just stood in front of the store for a moments to grasped what just happened but then he began walking to the academy. Before he even got there though he saw Boruto heading in the same direction. Inojin instantly hide himself and silently followed him. He also complained to himself about Boruto . But then Cho-cho came out of nowhere and ran up to Boruto.

Inojin couldn't hear what was being said but Cho-cho looked frantic but Boruto looked uninterested. After a bit of this Cho-cho then looked annoyed and ended up dragging Boruto with her. Then she glanced over where Inojin was and grinned. Inojin smiled then ran to the academy.

The academy had already let out when he arrived but didn't see Himawari anywhere. He looked among the students and nothing. He didn't think he missed her since the academy just let out so he decided to wait a bit first.

Many students saw him with his flower and a few of them giggled or started whispering after seeing it. Inojin was embarrassed but he put up with it since he waited all day plus Cho-cho gave him a hand and didn't want to waste it. After a few minutes he heard a familiar voice. In front of him a few feet away was Himawari obviously surprised to see him.

"Inojin, what are you doing here?" She asked. She then looked at the sunflower. "What's that for?" She said pointing to the flower.

Inojin instantly blushed, "Oh this. I-It's for you."

"For what?" She said confused.

"Just a little something to congratulate you on enter the academy." He said still blushed. "So congratulations Hima-Sensei." He said trying hard to smile without looking awkward.

She looked stunned for a moment but that instantly vanished and was replaced with a bright smile. She took the flower from his hand and held it close to her as she joyfully said, "Thank you Inojin."

Inojin gave a smile sigh of relief then smiled as well. He was really glad she liked the gift.

Just then he heard a few familiar and very angry voice, "Inojin!" Said Boruto who had appeared behind him.

Inojin went pale then ran away with Boruto still growling at him. Meanwhile Himawari looked at her flower and smiled gently before calming her brother down and going home.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Sorry if the characters don't seem to "in character" but honestly I do not watch Boruto much but do keep tabs on it a lot. If I am really honest then only times I watch it is if 1) the episode seems interesting or 2) Inojin is in it. Either way I hope you enjoyed this story._


End file.
